The present invention relates to a honeycomb-like structure consisting of a panel, particularly a metal panel, having a multiplicity of locally separated points of contact, with the large sides or principal surfaces of the panel adhering against each other. Moreover, the invention relates to a method for the manufacture of such a honeycomb structure.
Honeycomb-like panel formations of the above-described kind may consist of an assembly of alternating planar and undulated panels, or of spirally coiled windings of such panels. Moreover, coarser honeycomb structures are known consisting of undulated panels which are staggered from one undulated panel to the next one by half a period and which contact each other at the apex ranges of the undulations.
One problem in the fabrication of such honeycomb-like structures consists of so interconnecting or fixing the individual panels or panel windings in relation to each other so that the formation in question has the required structural consistency and the required mechanical stability. With spirally coiled honeycomb structures of the above-mentioned kind, it is known to accomplish the fixation by a rivet-like fastening member extending transversely across the coil. However, this considerably disturbs the coil structure; its permeability for gases and the like is reduced and the appearance is adversely affected.
Moreover, it is known from German Pat. No. 1,192,624 to coat panels intended for such a coil with a soldering paste and to solder it by heating after the formation of the coil. This is relatively complicated and costly, and in addition there is danger of the coil warping during the heating.